


That one time Kyuhyun summons a demon and Changmin plots murder

by eyecannotbelieveya



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: College Setting, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, attempts at humor even though I have none, demon yunho, i guess, not betead we die like real men, while kyuhyun and changmin are college students, you kind of need that to summon shit on’ you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyecannotbelieveya/pseuds/eyecannotbelieveya
Summary: Kyuhyun summons a demon and it ends up haunting Changmin instead of him and Changmin plots the murder of his bestfriend.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	That one time Kyuhyun summons a demon and Changmin plots murder

A jazz tune is playing from the speaker located somewhere over his head as the voice slips into his head.

"Changmin-ah." 

Changmin's head jerks upwards. His eyes turns into half moons as he scans the book shelves that surrenders him.  _ Dark Avenues. Surrounded by idiots. Into thin air  _ — the titles read.

Nothing, absolutely nothing. They look just the same as they’d looked when he had sat down. And even though he's  _ supposed _ to be alone in this part of the library, he doesn’t feel very alone.

The only living soul is the librarian and they're on the floor below him.

_ Kyuhyun _ . 

  
  


"Changdol-ah." The voice teases once again. The way the nickname is uttered makes every single strand of hair stand on his body, his hands are slightly shaking. He balls his hands into fists and breathes loudly out of his nose.

"Shim Changmin." This time the voice speaks outside of his own subconscious, he can feel his ear tickle slightly, as if someone had just whispered into it.

  
  


Changmin suddenly feels paralyzed. His limbs heavy like bricks and it makes sirens go off inside his head. He. Cannot. Move. H is heart is going at a million miles an hour.

"Changmin-ah, come play with me." The voice is once again inside his head, this time, it whines and it reminds Changmin of his sisters when they were children and the two of them did not get things their way. 

The paralyzation leaves him and he juts out of his chair, his face almost colliding with the floor. He stands again and his computer along with the heavy criminology book is thrown carelessly into his book bag and Changmin marches down the stairs and out of the library. The sound of his footsteps makes an awful lot of sound as he marches out of the building and he feels almost bad for disturbing the non existent other people in the building. 

But, he doesn’t have the time to care. He's getting the fuck out of the building and then he's going to kill Cho Kyuhyun. 

  
  


Once he's stood outside the white building he had just been inside of and he has calmed down his pounding heart, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls up Kyuhyun's contact. 

"Where the fuck are you?!" Changmin asks through gritted teeth, the anger from just a few minutes ago fuels him once again. His hands are balled into fists once again. 

Kyuhyun laughs dryly on the other side of the line. "Nice of you to call Shim, I am having a great day. Thank you for asking."

"I'm going to fucking kill you when I find you. Your little experiment worked, I, now, have a fucking incubus that wants to  _ 'play' _ after me and it's all your fault!" Changmin yells into the devices as the other cackles loudly on the other side. A few bypassers eye him weirdly and Changmin rolls his eyes. They don’t know what he’s going through at the moment. 

"If you'd just sleep with it,-" Kyuhyun starts and Changmin hangs up, too angry to deal with the other. Changmin starts walking back to campus. 

Fuck being cursed and fuck Cho Kyuhyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess and it was fun to finally write something that didn’t suck completley. 
> 
> I am no native English speaker so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appriciated in this capitalistic hell we like calling the west. 
> 
> \- B


End file.
